Hacedores
by Klaus Lihue
Summary: A Historia le gusta dibujar, le gusta tanto dibujar que desearía que sus dibujos pudieran moverse y tener vida. Lamentablemente, ese poder es solo para un selecto grupo de personas llamados hacedores, bendecidos los dioses, tienen una gran responsabilidad: Vencer a los maldecidos, los titanes. No es un poder maravilloso como aparenta.
1. Primera Parte

1/3

 **HACEDORES**

«Primera Parte»

…

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es un manga escrito y dibujado por Hajime Isayama.

* * *

...

 _—Ey. Pensé que no vendrías a despedirme._

 _Y no quería, sin embargo, si no lo hacía, estaba segura que se arrepentiría mañana al despertar y no sentir el cuerpo de ella a su lado. Respirando entrecortadamente por el nerviosismo y el cansancio de correr, se acercó a Ymir sin responder al saludo y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, se arrodilló y las besó._

 _—Ey, ey, no, no —trató de quitar sus manos mirando hacia los lados, a la gente que se despedía de sus seres queridos en la estación. Historia volvió a besarlas y tocó su frente con ellas. Sollozó. Ymir se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada, acarició el dorado cabello y cerró los ojos— Que las diosas iluminen tu misión en la vida —bendijo resentida de ser forzada._

 _Solo entonces, cuando Historia escuchó la bendición, dejó ir las ásperas manos de Ymir por fin. Ahora nadie podía juzgarlas ni verlas con malos ojos. Se levantó despacio y la rodeo con sus brazos sin contenerse en su llanto, no la quería lejos, mucho menos en el campamento militar donde estaría cerca de esos monstruos, no importa que solo fuera por el periodo de prueba obligatorio para cualquier Hacedor en su último año de estudios._

 _Historia amó tanto la magia y el misticismo de los hacedores cuando era niña, ahora solo aborrecía aquel poder bendito que las diosas que entregaban a personas mortales, como Ymir._

 _—No te vayas._

 _—Tengo que…_

 _—¡No tienes que! —casi gritó._

 _Ymir sonrió a la fuerza para no llamar la atención de los demás. Se supone que los hacedores son considerados venditos entre los hombres, un escalón más cerca de la divinidad, gente santa y por lo tanto guardan castidad, no tienen pareja romántica, ni mucho menos amante._

 _—Cuatro semanas, Historia. Solo son cuatro semanas._

 _—¿Y quién me asegura que regresaras a salvo? Por favor, por favor, ven conmigo, vámonos lejos de aquí, tú querías irte antes, vámonos ahora, lejos. Ymir._

 _Se levantó de puntillas, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su amante secreto, el rostro de Ymir enrojeció al instante, sus manos y sus labios dudaron. Si se iban, si escapaban, les darían caza, pero aun así estarían juntas, podrían hacerlo con suerte ¡podrían irse lejos!_

 _El sonido del tren rezumbó, había llegado por fin para recoger a los estudiantes del segundo anillo del reino. Mordió su labio inferior, los oficiales los estaban llamando._

 _—¡Ultimo año, sección A! —Gritó el soldado a lo lejos— ¡Ultimo año, sección A, al cuarto y quinto vagón!_

 _Ymir sonrió a duras penas y besó la frente de Historia._

 _—Volveré —tenía un deber que cumplir. Alzó su maleta del suelo y caminó a paso apresurado para unirse a la fila de sus demás compañeros. Historia se tambaleó en el mismo lugar viéndola alejarse, la larga gabardina blanca de Ymir ondeándose detrás de ella._

 _El tren partió quince minutos después, la gente se despedía de sus amados Hacedores deseándoles suerte, los padres y hermanos corrían detrás del tren. Historia se quedó en el mismo lugar, con el corazón estrujado._

* * *

...

* * *

—¡En línea! ¡Soldados, disparen! ¡No dejen que pasen esos malditos bastardos!

Historia se tapó los oídos cuando comenzaron a disparar cerca de ella, los monstruos al frente de la línea de fuego corrían como bestias sin control. Los escuchaba rugir y jadear entre los impactos de bala, sin detenerse, cayeron uno, dos, tres, diez… cuando el fuego cesó, las bestias volvieron al ataque reincorporándose, el capitán gritó "¡recarguen!" sin parar de repetir una y otra vez que debían aguantar hasta que llegasen los refuerzos. Los disparos volvieron a iluminar la calle con rápidos parpadeos blancos.

Un grupo de soldados se encargaba de recuperar a los civiles de la ciudad y llevarlos a los refugios bajo tierra donde estarían más seguros, Historia escuchó a uno gritar a lo lejos por ella agitando un farol en el aire para mostrar su ubicación antes de que de nuevo los disparos silenciaran su voz. El cielo estaba teñido del tétrico negro de la noche e Historia apenas podía ver la luz.

—¡Arriba, arriba! —Gritó otro soldado jalándola por el brazo y empujándola hacia un costado —¡Ve aun refugio, rápido! ¡Ya, ya, ya!

¿Cómo es que pasó todo esto? ¿Cómo fue que el gran muro del primer anillo se abrió dando paso al horror de los titanes? Esos monstruos se camuflaban con la noche, haciéndolos casi invisibles. Cuando dieron la voz de alarma ya era demasiado tarde, ellos estaban dentro del reino alimentándose de carne humana. El corpulento soldado volvió a gritarle, empujándola de nuevo.

Se supone que hoy era el día que Ymir regresaba del periodo de prueba, se supone que hoy volvería a tenerla en sus brazos y a besarla, se supone que hoy… «Se supone que hoy…», se apoyó en una pared sin dejar de temblar, se abrazó así misma.

—Ymir.

Ni siquiera pudo llegar al terminal antes de que se desatara el infierno. ¿Ya estaría aquí? O por el contrario ¿estaría aun en el primer anillo? La invasión comenzó ayer.

Del cielo luces doradas descendieron rápidas en forma de lazos, explotaron delante de los monstruos y adquirieron enormes formas de moles, que de inmediato formaron una barricada para contener a los monstruos, más luces esta vez con forma de aves sobrevolaron escupiendo fuego al suelo.

—¡Al fin, maldita sea! ¡Retirada! —gritó el capitán.

Historia levantó la vista a los techos de los edificios, al borde de uno, dos hacedores con el uniforme blanco dibujaban en el aire con finos bolígrafos de oro y plata conectados a las venas de sus muñecas. La tinta brillaba cuando presionaban contra el invisible lienzo de aire, y se disparaban hacia adelante en lazos de luz antes de adquirir la forma sólida del dibujo y atacar. Uno de ellos cayó con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, el otro siguió dibujando frenético.

Los soldados marcharon por el lado de Historia, sin percatarse que el hacedor —él que se estuvo hincado— cayó al suelo con un sonido seco, sin vida y pálido como un fantasma, sin una sola gota de sangre en las venas.

Antes, Historia los había amado tanto… tanto como para desear ser como ellos.

Ahora solo sentía lastima.

Metió la mano al bolsillo y de ella sacó una cadena de oro rota que le había pertenecido a Ymir, la presionó con fuerza entre sus dedos, respiró profundo y corrió hacia una de las calles que daba con el terminal de trenes, rezando que Ymir estuviera en este anillo y no se hubiese quedado atrás a luchar con los demás, donde la guerra era peor.

* * *

...

* * *

Hace dos años atrás.

El primer año de Historia en la preparatoria fue difícil de llevar, no solo indicaba el fin como una niña de orfanato, no solo indicaba que la sociedad la reconocía como una mujer adulta y por lo tanto el gobierno le daba una compensación de estudios de elite por no haber podido proporcionarle un hogar adoptivo, también indicaba que sus esperanzas para convertirse en hacedor eran completamente nulas.

Las diosas elegían bendecir a los niños de tres a siete años, muy escasas veces entre gente mayor sin llegar a la adultez, gente de quienes solía decirse que llevaron la fe humana a un epitome divino. Historia no había logrado ser un vendito, ni ganarse su puesto resumiendo toda la fe del mundo en una consistencia pura. Al parecer ser buena y humilde a los ojos de la gente no agradó lo suficiente a ninguna tres diosas, su esfuerzos en el dibujo y sus rezos comprometiéndose a servirles no hiso que voltearan a verla. Nadie en el mundo deseaba tanto ser hacedor como Historia Reiss y las diosas simplemente la ignoraron.

¿Por qué? Hasta el último minuto de su cumpleaños, hasta el último segundo de sus catorce años, Historia rezó por un milagro, y no se le fue otorgado.

—Está bien —dijo pegada al cristal del bus en forma de ciempiés— está bien. Las diosas deben tener un plan para mí —repitió las palabras que la madre superiora del orfanato le dio como consuelo. No las creía de verdad, pero por lo menos era algo que aminoraba su dolor.

La preparatoria elegida para ella era enorme y majestuosa. Se podía distinguir a los estudiantes normales de los hacedores por el uniforme, los primeros llevaban elegantes trajes negros y camisas blancas, mientras los segundos lucían pulcros y destellantes trajes blancos y camisas negras de seda imperial, con botones y bordes dorados hechos de hilos y piezas de oro.

Mientras caminaba hacia el ingreso del edificio, en los jardines frontales los estudiantes reían y disfrutaban, sin mezclarse, los mortales a la izquierda, los benditos a la derecha, e Historia sintió de repente caminar por un limbo entre el cielo y el mundo terrenal.

En la preparatoria, los hacedores aun eran legalmente menores de edad hasta culminar sus estudios satisfactoriamente, una vez hubo un hacedor que se graduó a los veintiún años por culpa de una enfermedad a las piernas. Ellos aprenderían estrategias, historia nacional y mundial, cursos avanzados de matemáticas y dibujo, y entrenamiento militar. Por otro lado, los estudiantes comunes, ya adultos a partir de los quince años, tenían acceso al plan básico de estudios elegido por el gobierno, matemáticas, letras, y tratándose de una preparatoria de elite, cursos de ciencias, según la escuela superior que quieran asistir en el futuro.

—¿Quién quiere ver algo espectacular?

Uno de los ángeles de las diosas, salió del cielo para colarse en el camino del limbo riendo a carcajadas, agitando una pluma de oro entre sus dedos, cometía el pecado de caminar entre los mortales.

Historia se detuvo a medio camino, espantada. Los estudiantes comunes en cambio sonrieron corriendo alrededor de la joven hacedora igual que abejas a la miel.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo —escuchó decir a uno de los hacedores, entre indignado y divertido.

—¡Muy bien! —rió la pelinegra e hiso una ridícula reverencia aristocrática y pinchó el aire con la fina punta de la pluma.

Historia sostuvo su maleta con fuerza, tensa, asombrada. La punta comenzó a brillar, la manga de la hacedora se corrió hacia atrás al levantarla, revelando la conexión entre la base de la pluma y las venas de su muñeca. Con gracia comenzó a trazar líneas brillantes, el mundo era su lienzo, el aire se doblegaba ante ella permitiéndole su capricho, pronto una pequeña figura plana apareció, un ave de cola larga y rizada de plumas delicadas. La joven siguió sonriendo, la figura se deformó en lazos de luz, recorrió el campo ondeando entre los estudiantes hasta alzarse arriba y en una pequeña explosión de destellos, el dibujo cobró vida. El ave trinó melodioso y agitó sus plumas con gracia volando alrededor de la joven.

—Me gusta llamarla " _mensajera_ ".

Los estudiantes aplaudieron eufóricos, menos una, Historia.

—¿Quieren ver otro más?

—¡No! —gritó tan fuerte que se sobrepuso a las alabanzas de los demás.

—¿Qué?

—¡No! —volvió a gritar, soltando la maleta y acercándose a la joven morena, apuntándola con un dedo acusador— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Eres hereje?!

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Las diosas te bendijeron con un maravilloso poder! ¡No debes usarlo para actos de magia corrientes! ¡Se mas agradecida por lo que te dieron! — apretó los labios con furia.

La joven arqueó una ceja, apática. Era más alta de cerca.

—¿De qué manicomio se escapó esta lunática? —preguntó a su público, señalándola con el pulgar por encima del hombro—Que las diosas te destruyan. Lo que yo haga con mis poderes son cosa mía, las "diosas me lo dieron y bla bla bla", al final son míos y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos —guardó la pluma dentro de su manga, donde seguro abría un bolsillo espacial para ella.

—Ymir vámonos ya, las clases comienzan en media hora —llamó una hacedora bajita y de cabello atado rubio.

—Ya, ya —gruñó, miró a Historia con molestia y se fue.

El ave "mensajera" rodeó a Historia, agitó prepotente sus alas delante de ella y voló detrás de Ymir hasta desvanecerse en polvo brillante. Historia recogió sus cosas y caminó indignada de que las diosas hayan elegido a una idiota como esa tal Ymir.

* * *

...

* * *

El terminal estaba mejor resguardado de lo que imaginó, varios soldados patrullaban la zona, los hacedores hacían guardia en los techos de las casas, los vagones fueron usados como centro de operaciones y una reducida cantidad de ciudadanos se ocultaba en los improvisados refugios dentro de almacenes de equipaje.

Con la fotografía grisácea de Ymir tomada en un día de colegio en mano, preguntó a todos los estudiantes hacedores que lograron escapar antes de que se desatara el infierno, ansiosos y otros decaídos, no dieron razón de ella o la ignoraron, centrados en radios a pilas para seguir el curso de la batalla o aves de su propia sangre que usaban para saber de más cerca que es lo que pasaba en la ciudad. Su vida dependía de este momento, si las diosas los requerían, serian promovidos de emergencia y enviados a la guerra.

—¿Qué clase era? —Preguntó un estudiante hacedor dejando por un rato la radio, a pesar de la situación desesperada que los rodeaba se veía bastante más tranquilo que los demás, su gabardina blanca seguía pura y pulcra, y su voz, orgullosa. Se alzaba sobre historia como un esbelto gigante.

—Sección A, primera clase.

Arqueó una ceja, sus ojos brillaron por un segundo.

—Solo la mitad de la sección A logró regresar junto con los demás. Al principio todo el tren estaba reservado para los estudiantes, pero el ejército se vio obligado a usarlo como transporte público para la seguridad ciudadana —miró a Historia directo a los ojos— y no nos han dado órdenes de movilizarnos… todavía. Si no la encuentras aquí, siento mucho decirte que se quedó atrapada en el frente.

¿Qué decía este muchacho?

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

El mundo comenzó a tambalearse para ella, alrededor miles de posibles escenas la acosaron. Ymir estaba ahí en el frente de batalla, en el epicentro de la catástrofe a merced de esos monstruos, la gabardina sucia y polvorienta, la sangre escapando de sus venas para cumplir su deber, arrebatándole lentamente la vida, tan lejos de ella, tan lejos, tan lejos, y los monstruos, ¡los monstruos!... Gritó. El joven moreno la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo en medio del shock.

—Lo siento mucho —le susurró mientras la cargaba en brazos hasta los almacenes. Pequeñas gotas cayeron del cielo y golpearon contra su espalda y cabello—, lo siento mucho— Historia temblaba en sus brazos.

Sintió lastima por ella.

* * *

...

* * *

Después de dejarla en el almacén junto con los demás, se dirigió a una de las salas más apartadas con un paquete en brazos, cerró la puerta esperando que nadie lo viera y se cambió las ropas por unas de soldado. Sus magníficas ropas blancas se tiñeron de tierra cuando las amontonó bajo el suelo, en el espacio que dejaba una tabla de piso suelto. Nadie encontraría las ropas aun si ocupara el lugar. Sonrió.

Definitivamente personas como esa chica rubia le daban lastima, y por eso debía acabar con el sufrimiento lo más rápido posible.

—Identifíquese —pidieron los soldados que protegían la entrada.

—Cabo Berthold Fuubar, primer anillo —sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso.

Los estudiantes no podían abandonar el lugar sin ninguna orden, esta era la única manera según el plan.

* * *

...

* * *

Historia despertó media hora después en una habitación llena de personas acurrucadas y temblando. Se escuchaban gritos y disparos mesclados con la lluvia. Se levantó aun débil.

—Vamos a morir, morir, morir… —repitió un anciano con las manos en la cabeza.

Los monstruos tomaron la estación y lo raro es que no le importaba.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta que la gente se escondía dentro de las salas y vinieran a por su carne. Historia se puso de pie permitiendo que alguien más se sentara y avanzó hasta la puerta, cuando tocó la perilla las personas dentro contuvieron el aliento. No quería voltearse a verlos, sabía muy bien como la miraban, imaginaba sus rostros pálidos llenos de sorpresa y pánico mudo.

Ymir estaba en el frente de batalla e Historia moriría en el mismo lugar donde la vio por última vez, recordó ese día, la gabardina ondeándose, su esbelta espalda. Ya no la vería más, el mundo estaba rompiéndose y pronto se acabaría ¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable? Estas personas aterradas lo sabían también ¿verdad? Nadie saldría vivo de aquí.

«¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable?»

—Vamos a morir igual —susurró, abrió la puerta.

Afuera, la lluvia era más fuerte de lo que se escuchaba dentro. Los soldados disparaban y detrás de ellos los estudiantes dibujaban en el aire con los rostros desencajados.

No estaban perdidos.

Alguien la empujó hacia afuera con fuerza y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Historia trastabilló y cayó al suelo mojado. Una figura dorada con forma de un león cruzó delante de ella y se abalanzó contra uno de los monstruos, los soldados disparaban a cualquiera del grupo que avanzaba con lentitud. El león rugió, más leones lo siguieron, oso, aves, un grueso ogro con maza y un caballero a caballo, todos brillando con sus colores.

Los estudiantes todavía no eran soldados pero tenían los conocimientos necesarios, estaban asustados pero no retrocederían.

—¡Si morimos aquí lo aremos peleando! ¡Mueran malditos! —Sentenció un joven hacedor de cabello castaño y ojos dorados— ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos!

Se limpió los ojos de la lluvia, ese joven, ¿No era Eren?

Hace no mucho, Historia asistía al mismo internado que ellos, los vio reír, incluso algunos convivir con estudiantes comunes como ella.

Hace no mucho, se enamoró de uno de ellos.

Eren dibujaba con furia y rapidez, su técnica de dibujo distaba de ser perfecta pero era reconocida su velocidad en la preparatoria, los bocetos rápidos eran su fuerte y las criaturas que nacían de su pluma eran en su mayoría criaturas como lobos y aves escupe fuego sin muchos detalles.

—Historia.

Volteo. Una joven de corto cabello negro le ofreció una mano para que se levantara.

—Mikasa.

Parpadeo.

—Ymir…

—¿Ymir?

Ellos se encontraban en el mismo vagón que Ymir.

—Donde…

—No lo sé —suspiró— acabamos de llegar, el primer anillo fue… aniquilado, espera —sonrió tranquilizando a Historia, eran pocas las veces que lo hacía— ella llegó con nosotros pero fue llevada bajo órdenes militares. No somos estudiantes más.

Ahora eran soldados, en pleno, graduados y según las leyes del país, también adultos.

—Debo encontrarla.

—Es peligroso.

—Si Eren estuviera afuera, también lo arias ¿verdad?

Mikasa parpadeo con sorpresa. Si ella y Eren estuvieran en el lugar de Historia e Ymir…

—Si fuera así, ni los titanes podrían detenerme —respondió con melancolía y comprensión— dejaría al mundo partido de norte a sur con tal de encontrarlo. Protégete mientras terminamos de limpiar la zona, luego podrás irte.

Dibujó en el aire una esfera de metal con un signo en el centro. La esfera tomó forma corpórea y la lanzó hacia la horda de monstruos, segundos después, explotó lanzando por el aire pedazos de las criaturas descuartizadas.

—Ymir es fuerte, es un maldito demonio terco.

Dio una última mirada a Historia, y ella asintió despacio.

Historia sintió que la vida regresaba a ella. Ymir era brillante, y más hábil que la mayoría de los estudiantes de la sección A. Si alguien podía sobrevivir a la guerra, era Ymir.

Y por eso, ella debía luchar contra la muerte también.


	2. Segunda Parte

2/3

 **HACEDORES**

«Segunda Parte»

...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es un manga escrito y dibujado por Hajime Isayama.

* * *

...

Hace un año atrás.

Los hacedores están hechos para proteger a la humanidad, las diosas los bendijeron para la guerra. Iniciaba el campeonato María, en honor a la hermana menor entre las tres Diosas y ella estaba en primera fila junto con Sasha para ver la primera ronda de eliminación. De aquí saldría un grupo de cinco campeones que representaría al colegio e iría al campeonato nacional. Historia sonrió con ansias, pegándose cada vez más a la reja delimitadora, por fin podría verlos luchar en todo su esplendor, este era el evento más importante del colegio para los hacedores y ella estaba ahí para presenciarlo.

—¡No me gusta esto!

Sasha se quejó molesta, Historia arqueo la ceja volteando su atención a ella por quinta vez.

—No es una carrera de caballos, no venden comida.

—¡Pues deberían! ¡Yo vine al anfiteatro por eso mismo!

—Falta unos minutos más para que empiece, Sasha. Ten pacien-

—Tu solo estas aquí para ver a Ymir.

Se ruborizó. Sasha volvió a cruzar los brazos.

—¡Me timaste! ¿No podías venir sola?

—Es un evento emocionante…

—Ymir.

—Que pertenece a la tradición…

—Ymir.

—Donde las diosas bendicen…

—¡Ymir! ¡Ymir! ¡Ymir!

—Bien —suspiró, tenía la cara más roja que antes— bien, no podía venir sola ¿entiendes? No es correcto.

—Dudo mucho que a alguien de aquí le importe que vengas a verla… o que salgas con ella.

—Está prohibido.

—¡Al diablo con lo prohibido! Conozco a un buen puñado de hacedores que visitan burdeles cada dos por tres y otro puñado de estudiantes que tiene citas con ellos. Incluso creo que una chica de tercero que está embarazada de un hacedor, eso sí es problemático. Tú no corres ese riesgo.

Historia volvió a sonrojarse.

—Está bien, Sasha, está bien —levantó ambas manos para defenderse del ataque verbal— hagamos algo, terminando esto te ayudo a asaltar la cocina.

—Jura —entrecerró los ojos.

—Juro por las Diosas.

La sonrisa de Sasha se ensanchó y gritó junto con todo el público cuando los hacedores ingresaron a la arena de juegos. Historia sonrió «que fácil de convencer».

Los hacedores iban vestidos de su característico blanco con una malla de metal dorado encima para protegerlos. En el caso de las mujeres, por encima de la cafarena blanca y por debajo de la malla, tenían petos de cuero para proteger el busto, los hombres llevaban reforzados los pantalones de cuero en la entrepierna.

—Ahí está tu novia.

Historia ignoró el vergonzoso comentario y se fijó en Ymir. La chica alta se hallaba junto con otras dos asignadas a la zona sur este del campo, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una pequeña cola y las manos enguantadas. La campana sonó y de inmediato todos saludaron al público en respeto.

Trato de buscar la mirada de Ymir pero entre tanta gente se perdía, y a menos que diera señales…

—¿Sasha?

—¿Si?

—Grita más fuerte.

Su amiga levantó un pulgar arriba y gritó todo lo que pudo, toco la reja y la zarandeo.

—¡Viva el equipo… el equipo… ¿en qué equipo está? —susurró.

—Zona Sur, número cinco.

—¡Zona Sur! ¡Equipo cinco! ¡CIIINCOOO!

La campana sonó de nuevo.

Ymir abrió la boca con real sorpresa y rió con ganas, por fin la vieron, puso una mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

«Creo que estoy enamorada de ti», estaban casi en la misma posición de cuando se le confesó de noche, por el balcón.

Un cañón de bala dorado la golpeó en el estómago, lanzándola hacia atrás a la pared.

Parpadeó.

Sasha gritó.

—¿Qué?

La realidad regresó, en el campo, los grupos se movían esquivando y atacando, formando estrategias y figuras, alianzas por debajo de la mesa, era una simulación de guerra, el daño era real. El equipo de Ymir se mantuvo en su lugar, mientras la joven seguía tirada contra la pared, una de ellas saltó hacia atrás, dejando a su compañera sola y zarandeo a Ymir para comprobar su estado.

«Oh, Diosas»

Historia se mordió el labio inferior, llena de pánico. Ymir no se movía.

«La distraje ¡Por mi culpa!»

—¡Mira, mira!

Sasha presionó su hombro.

Ymir ayudada por su compañera, se levantaba lentamente, luego, la empujó negando alguna petición, seguro para que no fuera expulsada por daños. Con la mano en el estómago, levantó su pluma y dibujó. Ambas lentamente regresaron a su posición inicial, del pecho de Ymir pequeños vidrios semi dorados caian al suelo disolviéndose en polvo.

—¿Una armadura protectora? ¿Cuándo dibujó eso?

Historia suspiró agradecida.

El dibujo no tenía que ser bueno para que causara un gran efecto, también entraba en juego la imaginación y las ordenes que este le daban mentalmente, una línea recta podía ser interpretada de varias maneras, una lanza, una espada; y un circulo…

—Un escudo.

Una protección simple, fácil y efectiva en casos de emergencia.

Ymir dibujaba líneas alrededor del grupo mientras sus compañeras repelían los ataques llenándose de paredes gruesas alrededor, Historia no esperaba que cometieran ese error de principiante en la competición, llenarse de paredes alrededor te encajonaba y luego no podías ni atacar ni defender hasta que alguien la rompiera, quedabas indefenso.

En la zona norte, el equipo tres ya había dominado con cañones de mano y aves fenix. Ahora solo quedaban cuatro equipos en pie.

Ymir gritó jadeando "¡Ya está!", y una de sus compañeras dibujó una tapa en la parte superior, mientras la otra un pequeño círculo, lo presionó, la pared se corrió «¿Una puerta?».

El equipo siete de la zona este compensaba el ataque invasivo llenando el campo con pequeños monstruos de seis centímetros que se lanzaban a morder como pirañas. El dibujo de Ymir tomó forma redonda, una bomba de caricatura enorme, la chica que dibujó la tapa ahora garabateaba el suelo tratando de darle forma sólida.

Historia entrecerró los ojos.

—qué demonios… —A Sasha se le cayó la quijada.

Las chicas empujaron la bomba con sus brazos, rodó con pereza hacia el centro del campo. La pared se volvió a cerrar, las tres subieron por la tapa abierta del techo y presionaron hacia abajo con toda la fuerza que les quedaba. Los demás trataron de alejarse, Ymir sonrió hacia Historia guiñándole un ojo.

La tierra tembló hundiéndose alrededor, tragándose la caja que habían dibujado. Cerraron la tapa del techo.

La bomba explotó con un destelló casi asesino. La tierra se esparció y pedacitos se enredaron en el cabello de Historia.

«¡Eres una salvaje!» Tosió la tierra que se metía en su boca y nariz.

El polvo se levantó por todo el campo nublando la vista, se escuchaban el rugido de diferentes criaturas y los quejidos de los heridos. Figuras de colores brillantes aparecían y desaparecían dentro de la nube de polvo.

Cuando se disipó, solo dos equipos quedaban en pie a duras penas. Usaron sus bestias como escudos, en el lugar donde se encontraba el equipo de Ymir ahora solo había una lámina cuadrada brillante grisácea en el suelo, este se abrió y las chicas salieron.

—Dibujaron un sótano.

—Un refugio anti-bombas —corrigió Historia.

Imaginarlo colectivamente, crearlo al punto de obligar al entorno a aceptarlo como real, no era imposible pero si terriblemente agotador, difícil y peligroso, la _tinta_ que usaban no era infinita.

Alguien en el publico gritó "¡Trampa!", mientras las tres chicas se dispersaban con dificultad y dibujaban curvas para atar a sus contrincantes, pronto, solo quedaban ellas en pie casi tambaleándose, pálidas por la enorme pérdida de sangre.

Ganaron de una forma muy poco ortodoxa e inesperada.

Hubo un largo silencio, entonces Ymir cogió las manos de sus compañeras y levanto los brazos con un rugido de león. El público enloqueció de emocionado.

A Historia le sonrió como un niño que había cometido una travesura y encogió los hombros, su novia resopló y le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando el hecho de que se enamoró de una mujer peligrosa.

* * *

...

* * *

Historia estaba de nuevo en las calles, con el rifle que Mikasa le dio sobre su hombro. La lluvia intensa le dificultaba ver alrededor y las sirenas de emergencia no hacían más sencillo buscar a Ymir. Antes de irse Connie le dio una posible ubicación del pequeño grupo de soldados con el que Ymir partió. Aunque no era segura la información, ahora tenía un punto de partida.

Se ajustó la cazadora militar prestada hasta el cuello y avanzó trotando entre los escombros y la tierra, con una mano sobre su frente para que la lluvia no le callera en los ojos y así tratar de ver mejor.

— _shhh…_

Se detuvo. El sonido silbante de algo arrastrándose contra el suelo la llenó de pánico, era un sonido claro, aterrador y cercano a ella. Se pegó contra una pared y tomó el rifle cargado y listo para disparar si era necesario. El sonido de arrastre se detuvo por un momento y luego comenzaron sonidos guturales de engullimiento, sonidos de dientes masticando. Gemidos de dolor ahogado.

El pánico le heló todo el cuerpo, desde la punta del cabello a los pies. Apretó con fuerza las manos alrededor del rifle. Inhaló el olor a sangre y muerte cerca, bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, el agua empozada le enseñaba el reflejo de una criatura negra y viscosa que trataba de imitar la forma de un humano, un monstruo derretido con los colmillos llenos de sangre. El titán asomó la cabeza por la esquina de la pared e Historia se obligó a morderse los labios y callar los gritos, con cuidado, despacio, movió el rifle en dirección del titán y puso un dedo en el gatillo.

«Esta noche no, esta noche no voy a morir».

El titán lanzó un chillido agudo, luego volteó de inmediato hacia atrás. Los lejanos sonidos de una batalla se escuchaban a duras penas entre la tormenta. Historia seguía los movimientos del monstruo en el reflejo del suelo, parecía vacilante mirando de atrás hacia adelante y por fin volteó del todo y se alejó moviéndose a cuatro patas, el sonido de las salpicaduras se hizo cada vez más débil hasta que desapareció. En todo momento, Historia no dejó el rifle, aterrada.

—Gracias — ¿A quién agradecía? Quizá a las Diosas por este golpe de suerte, aunque ellas fueron quienes permitieron que tales monstruos existieron en primer lugar.

Se asomó fuera de la pared, no había rastro del titán, solo el cuerpo de un soldado desangrándose entre el agua empozada, los adoquines despedazados y la tierra debajo de ellos. Con un rápido vistazo inspeccionó el uniforme del difunto y localizó un casco con visera. Lo que necesitaba. Volvió a ponerse el rifle al hombro y corrió hacia la prenda. Aún tenía restos de sangre en el interior, palpó el uniforme en busca de cualquier otra cosa de utilidad y metió un puñado de municiones que guardaba en su cinturón, en el bolsillo, también había una foto, un hombre en uniforme —tal vez él— junto a una mujer embarazada.

Una mano toco su zapato. El cuerpo comenzó a moverse entre espasmos y su único ojo en esa pulpa sanguinolenta que tenía por rostro se enfocó en ella. Historia no había reparado en su estado.

—No soy… un cobarde —exhaló en susurros— mi esposa, mi hijo… yo quería… no soy cobarde —exhaló un último suspiro, delirando con dolor.

La vida se extinguió de él, ya no existía forma de salvarle aunque Historia quisiera. Dejó la foto en el pecho del muerto y continuo su camino corriendo sin mirar hacia tras y mientras abandonaba el cuerpo sin vida para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que no sentía ninguna sensación de pesar hacia el difunto, ni para la mujer de la foto o su posible hijo. Si tuvieron suerte estaban vivos o tal vez no, en cualquier caso ella no sentía ni un poco de lastima hacia los desconocidos, solo podía sentir la ansiedad por Ymir cada vez más latente.

«Dejaría al mundo partido de norte a sur con tal de encontrarlo». Esas fueron las palabras de Mikasa.

—Si.

Se fijó en las placas pegadas a las paredes de las casas verificando el nombre de las calles, ya estaba dentro de la zona que Connie le indicó. Este lugar era donde enviaron al pequeño grupo de Ymir, solo un puñado de diez hacedores como apoyo a un grupo más grande de soldados. «Suficientes para sacrificar sus vidas, son armas» y recordó al hacedor muerto de antes, cayendo desde el edificio al suelo tan pálido como el mármol.

La gente idolatraba a los hacedores, sin embargo hasta ahora todo lo que hacían era tratarlos como armas, los llenaban de lujos, ropas de telas finas y los internaban en colegios costosos gratuitamente, a cambio les robaban su vida poco a poco. A pesar de ser elite, se les negaba el derecho a estudiar más cursos que los necesarios, se les negaba la oportunidad de elegir su futuro, de conocer el amor o tener familia: "Vive en una jaula de oro y cambio muere por tu patria cuando seas adulto", era lo que el gobierno le gritaba a los hacedores a la cara.

Y ellos, venditos, malditos, solo obedecían con el cerebro lavado de "su glorioso destino".

¡Todos podían irse al infierno si con eso dejaban a Ymir tranquila y en paz!

Ella misma si pudiera los mataría a todos, al rey, a los oficiales, a los soldados, ¡a los civiles! todo con tal de verla libre y segura. De nuevo pensó en el soldado muerto, en la foto, y aguantó las lágrimas de rabia.

«No soy un cobarde, dijo, ¿no eres cobarde?

»¡Huiste! ¡Cobarde!

»Ymir está en esta zona por soldados como tú, para dar su vida por ustedes ¡Y tú! ¡Tú trataste de huir maldito cobarde!»

La apatía se convirtió en una ira ardiente, el rencor que solo la guerra podía sembrar en el corazón humano, odio por todos, esta asquerosa situación, estaba volviéndola loca.

* * *

...

* * *

—¡Protéjanlos! —gritó el oficial a los soldados.

La línea de soldados se puso al frente de los hacedores, tratando de no dejar sus posiciones mientras las municiones de los rifles se agotaba.

De los diez que habían enviado, ocho ya estaban muertos y esparcidos en el campo de batalla.

El enorme muro se alzaba delante de ellos y los monstruos no paraban de emerger de aquel hueco maldito en la pared.

Ymir sostuvo su muñeca adolorida de tanto dibujar, los duelos escolares estaban muy por debajo de este frenesí de guerra. Su último compañero dibujaba en el aire bombas y bombas que daba a algunos soldados para que lanzaran, la pluma se le resbaló de las manos sudorosas y colgó en el aire desde la muñeca, trató de sostenerla pero el nerviosismo le impedía hacerlo bien, sus manos temblaban demasiado.

—Cálmate —le susurró Ymir.

—Vamos a morir —le respondió sin mirarla— ¿lo sabes?

Ymir sonrió con pesar, ¿saberlo? Por supuesto que lo sabía. Los dos no eran más que niños luchando una batalla perdida. Los habían enviado ahí para morir junto con todo el batallón en un estúpido intento de repeler a los monstruos y sellar el hueco por donde salían.

La primera orden que les dieron fue apoyar a los soldados para abrir una brecha y acercarse al muro para sellarlo. No importa que tantas criaturas fuertes dibujaran, los titanes eran demasiados para siquiera hacerse un camino entre ellos y los soldados eran como filetes lanzados a los perros hambrientos. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo estaba fuera de discusión.

La segunda orden fue: "Muevan la roca", el pedazo que muro que de alguna forma se rompió estaba tirado cerca y ellos trataron, diez jóvenes que hace poco solo se preocupaban por asistir a clase, trataron de levantarla, la sincronización de ideas falló por el nerviosismo que todos sentían en ese cambio tan brusco de situaciones. Lo intentaron cinco veces, sin lograrlo, los soldados no entendían que no era solo cuestión de "hacerlo", no podían ponerse de acuerdo en dar una forma a una sola idea. Tal vez con hacedores profesionales se hubiese logrado pero solo ellos estaban ahí ¿Por qué?

«Ya no quedan hacedores».

Por eso los habían enviado a ellos, un último ataque desesperado, un montón de chiquillos que todavía no se graduaba y cuya única experiencia fue la expedición fuera de los muros técnicamente nula. Solo vieron un par de titanes débiles como práctica.

La primera en caer fue Mina, una joven de largos cabellos negros, simplemente enloqueció cuando una ola de titanes se acercó demasiado a ellos, ella gritó y cayó de rodillas sosteniendo fuertemente su cabeza. Esto también era un problema con los hacedores, si rompen tu cordura… algunos lo teorizan como que tu alma desciende al infierno y nunca más sales de allí, se supone que tiene que ver con que la mente e imaginación es un requerimiento para dar vida a las criaturas de tinta.

Ymir recordaba a su profesor de estrategias militares hablar mucho sobre el tema pero ella como casi siempre lo entendió como un «Si tus emociones revientan, te vuelves loco». Ahora que era un soldado deseaba dar un coscorrón a su antiguo yo y gritarle que ponga atención.

El octavo, un muchachito llamado Thomas simplemente se quedó sin sangre en las venas tratando de dar más tiempo a sus compañeros para sincronizarse. Si diez no pudieron ¿Qué le hizo pensar que dos si?

Por último el sargento ordenó una barricada para proteger a los dos hacedores, ordenes inútiles y sin sentido para un grupo de condenados pero la idea de "proteger a los santos" les subió la moral a los soldados que comenzaron a rugir peleando a más no poder. Ymir suponía que se trataba del orgullo, eran tan glorificados por sus poderes que tal vez los soldados consideraban un honor morir para proteger a los últimos, si iban ser destruidos, que su muerte tuviera significado.

Los ojos de su compañero se humedecieron.

—Ymir.

—¿Si?

—No quiero morir devorado, no quiero que ellos se alimenten de mí.

Ymir presionó la pluma y asintió, volvió a dibujar.

—Si ellos derrumban las filas… por favor, dispárame en la cabeza.

Ella lo miró de reojo y volvió a asentir. Con su mano libre presionó su hombro en señal de compromiso.

—¡Fuego! ¡Disparen! ¡No dejen que esos malnacidos se acerquen!

Una nueva oleada tiró a una fila de soldados de golpe, el sargento suspiró frustrado y miró a los dos adolescentes a su lado con resignación.

—No digan tonterías par de mocosos —gruñó a ellos, el par de jóvenes hacedores estaba perdiendo su color poco a poco— ¿Están orgullosos de servir a su patria?

Ninguno respondió

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Él hombre viejo rió con ganas. Otra fila de soldados fue devorada al ras por los titanes que tomaron extrañas formas de animales mesclados.

—Tengo un amigo ¿sabes? Erwin Smith se llama, ese desgraciado es un hacedor único, se las apañó para sobrevivir por cuarenta largos años —los miró de frente ignorando ya a las últimas filas que morían— Le envidiaba porque también quería ser hacedor, también quería ser un héroe. Pero maldita sea, he vivido tanto tiempo y he visto a tantos de ustedes morir jóvenes que…

—Lo sabemos —dijeron los dos.

Ymir sonrió con ironía y lastima.

—Creí que era un dios.

—Pues sigue creyéndolo —señaló a los soldados al frente— ellos creen que si y por eso están luchando.

—¿Solo porque soy un hacedor?

—Porque tu sola existencia demuestra que las diosas no nos desampararon, representan nuestra fe y nuestra fuerza. Un rayo de esperanza en este pútrido mundo es mejor que hundirnos en la desesperación. Crezcan fuertes los dos, crezcan fuertes como Erwin Smith y a pesar de que nos odien o que no lo merezcamos, conviértanse en la luz en esta vida de mierda.

Tomó su rifle en manos y con una enorme y ancha sonrisa de satisfacción gritó:

—¡Soy el sargento Nile Dawk de las orgullosas fuerzas de su majestad! ¡Padre de dos hermosos hijos, y esposo de una gran mujer! ¡Viví peleando por la patria y moriré por ella! ¡Y yo les ordeno irse de aquí! Gracias por pelear con nosotros hasta el final.

Corrió con el arma en mano, disparando a todos lados junto a los últimos soldados en pie, los titanes lo rodearon y el siguió disparando una y otra vez, lo titanes caían, se levantaban, seguían viniendo en oleadas hasta que la oscuridad de las criaturas lo cubrieron y ninguno de los hacedores pudo verlo ya.

* * *

...

 **Nota:** La tercera parte es el final, si parece que quedó muy estática la parte de Ymir es porque tuve que cortar varios retazos, me estaba yendo demasiado en la situación de otros soldados sin darme cuenta.


End file.
